


at waterloo napoleon did surrender

by kawx



Series: the death of you and me [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Nsfw content, Oral Sex, Roman is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m meant to be looking after you, keeping you safe, not trying to sleep with you.” </p><p>Seth rolls his eyes, “You can do all of those things at once, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	at waterloo napoleon did surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kirsty, my headcanon soulmate, with whom I talked endlessly with about this. It's finally done! Completely porn with some feelings and plot thrown in there for good measure. Next part to this series will be up soon, hope you enjoy this part in the meantime! (Title taken from Abba's Waterloo. Please, don't judge me.)

Roman tried, he really did, tried so fucking hard to push the two boys from his mind, but he just couldn’t. Since Dean’s mere kiss to his cheek all he’s been able to think about is how wonderful it would be to come home every day to that. To have Dean and Seth waiting for him to return, kisses and eagerly wondering hands all too ready for him. 

 

It’s so stupid, how worked up the two have got him. For the most part of his life, Roman’s been immune to this kind of thing. Hearing the horror stories about his mother and father’s marriage, watching his father’s men go from woman to woman and complain about them being worthless whores was enough to put Roman off relationships. It wasn’t a view Roman had ever shared, but he’d seen enough poisonous relationships to know that he didn’t want to be in one himself. So he’d settled very quickly into his single life and focused on protecting The Empire. He couldn’t be a protector if he was too worried about his partner. 

 

And that mindset led Roman to become rather, emotionless. He loves his family, so much, but building with relationships with people outside of that is pretty much impossible. All he sees in people is a threat, danger, that maybe the only interest they have him is to take away everything he’s built. In every woman and man he sees his mother, a heartless bitch who only wanted the lifestyle and the money. He doesn’t want that for himself. 

 

Roman doesn’t know why Dean and Seth are so different. Why when he looks into their faces he doesn’t see his mother, but his father telling him that he deserves love, everyone deserves love. 

 

It had been pretty easy to ignore his feelings, to start with. Roman had introduced the rest of his family to them and they had fit right in, Xavier, Big E and Kofi practically adopting them and holding them prisoner in their office for most of the day. With the comfortable knowledge that Dean and Seth were safe now, that they  _ belonged  _ here and they were healing up well, Roman made himself busy with picking off The Ascension, one by one. With Jimmy and Jey, and a little help from Dean and Seth, he managed to locate every single man who’s ever had any dealings with The Ascension and made damn sure that none of them will ever come looking for his boys. 

 

That kept Roman busy for a while, he was pretty much out of the house all day long, left early in the morning and didn’t return until extremely late. He missed a lot of family dinners, didn’t get a chance to see Dean and Seth integrate so beautifully into his family. Maybe it was a good thing, though, because it wouldn’t have helped his current situation whatsoever. 

 

Once The Ascension was no more, Roman’s, feelings, started. It was the little things that started them, like how Dean would look at him with such wide, awe filled eyes whenever he was around and how he would find everything that Roman did amazing, as if the very ground beneath Roman’s feet turned to gold with his every step. And how Seth slowly accustomed to his surroundings, that when he knew he was  _ safe  _ and no one in the house was going hurt him  _ or  _ Dean, he came out of his shell. The way he swayed his hips a little more every time he saw him, the intoxicating and extremely flirtatious fluttering of his long lashes and his pretty brown eyes that held Roman’s every move. 

 

The two of them entrapped Roman before he even had a chance to figure a way out and it kills him because he didn’t want this. He just wanted them safe and unharmed, he didn’t want that to come with a side order of feelings on Roman’s part. 

 

A month or so passed where Roman threw himself into his business, locked himself into his office whenever he wasn’t out of the house, kept his focus on the projects with Kevin and Sami and mainly kept himself to himself. It was the only way to stop himself from hanging around Woods and the boys’ office, where Dean and Seth spent the majority of their days helping the trio out, and looking like some lovesick fool. 

 

Roman thought he had it under control, that his feelings were in check and that he could keep it all hidden away and no one would be any wiser. He thought wrong though, because one day, one detrimental day that is burned in Roman’s memory like a flashbang, Jimmy came to see him. 

 

“You know like, half the family can see it you know?” He’d said, leaning against the desk with his hands tucked into his pockets. Roman suspects that it had been Jimmy who had come to talk to him and not Jey because his other cousin has no tact whatsoever.

 

“See what?” 

 

“How much you care about the boys.” Roman’s eyes had gone wide for the fraction of a second before he’d collected himself, hid behind that calm, cool and collected exterior once again. 

 

“Of course I care about them, they’re family now.” 

 

“I don’t, that’s not what I, you know what I mean, Rome.” 

 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” 

 

“You gon’ make me say it?” 

 

Roman had nearly slammed his hand on his desk then, but fixed Jimmy with a hard stare instead. “No, because you don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, are you going to get out of here and let me get shit done?” A minute had passed before Jimmy threw his hands up in surrender and slinked away, leaving Roman to stew in the words of their conversation. 

 

If that hadn’t been the nail in the coffin, the moment Roman realised how fucking deep he was, then what he saw not long after the conversation with Jimmy put the nail and coffin  _ and _ lowered him six feet into the ground. All he’d wanted to do was speak to Xavier about something, maybe grab some air, so he’d left his office only to immediately be met with the sounds of soft, breathless moans and the rhythmic beat of bed springs. Roman’s body had immediately ran hot, his attention being drawn to the neighbouring room to his office. Dean and Seth’s room. The door was slightly ajar and for some reason Roman had dared to peek through. The breathy moans were coming from Dean, who was seated perfectly in Seth’s lap, the other’s cock obviously deep inside of him. Seth was spread out on the bed deliciously, chest slick with sweat and hair a fluffy mess against the pillow and the bed springs creaking softly as he ground his hips up and down. 

 

The moment Roman realised he was fucked was the moment he wished that he was in there with the two them, wrapped around Dean’s back and tweaking his nipples, biting the perfect curve of his neck while fucking into Seth with long, smooth strokes. His cock had twitched in his slacks and he’d had to throw a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud. Quickly he’d stepped away, before he did something stupid like actually walk into the room like his body was craving, and ran quickly down the hall and down the stairs to get water from the kitchen. 

 

That had been it, then, the image was  in his brain so that every time he closed his eyes it was all he saw, what he dreamed of at night. It made it difficult to even sit at the dinner table with them, but somehow he got through it. 

 

But right now, he’s having a hard time dealing with anything. They’ve just come from dinner and Dean and Seth had sat on either sides of him and he swore he could feel Seth’s leg brushing against his own every five minutes and it was driving him insane. 

 

He’s made it safely to his office, though, managed to keep the half hard on he’s sporting in his slacks hidden from the rest of his family. He hopes anyway. 

 

Roman sighs, closes his eyes and scrubs a hand across his face harshly. He tries to get the image of Dean and Seth out of his mind, tries to will his erection down because he will  _ not  _ jerk himself off to the images in his head. That will make everything so much worse. 

 

“Get a hold of yourself, Reigns. You’re not a damn teenager.” And that’s what the two of them have turned him into, really. Unable to think about anything other than fucking them into the mattress and unable to control his fucking dick when he’s around them. 

 

He takes a stuttery breath and goes over to his desk. Roman leans over, plucks his phone from where it’s resting by the keyboard and unlocks it to return the missed call he has from Kevin. 

 

“You’re not very good at picking up hints, are you sir?” The voice startles him and Roman almost drops his phone as he swivels around. Seth and Dean are standing in the doorway, Dean standing just a little behind Seth, peering over his shoulder like a curious but cautious puppy and the sight does nothing to calm the throbbing of Roman’s dick. 

 

“Seth, w-what do you mean?” And since when has Roman Reigns ever stumbled over his words like this? He really is a fucking teenager. Seth’s use of the term  _ sir  _ isn't helping matters either. 

 

Seth stalks towards him, Dean following closely behind and Roman can't help but feel like prey being hunted by a predator, fixed under Seth’s heavy gaze and backed completely into a corner. Somehow it makes his cock twitch again. 

 

“Thought maybe you'd get the hint when we left the door to our room open so you could see us, but maybe that was,” Seth licks his lips, steps right in front of Roman - and those fucking pretty brown eyes are practically glittering - “too subtle.” The two of them drop to their knees, hands instantly latching onto his belt and tugging at it. Roman's breath hitches in his throat as Dean’s fingers graze his erection through his slacks, the feeling shocking him into realisation of what the hell is actually happening here. 

 

“What, what are you doing?” He has just enough willpower to put his hand over his belt, to stop it being tugged free. Seth looks up at him, somewhat irritated, while Dean noses and mouths at his thigh. 

 

“Taking what we all want, because God knows you’re too damn polite to come and get it yourself.” Seth all but slaps Roman’s hands away from his belt and swiftly gets it off this time. He really should protest more, because this all shades of wrong, when he’d found them they’d been so broken and frail and the thought of them feeling like this is what they had to do in order to stay in his -  _ their  _ \- home made Roman feel sick. But there’s glitterings of want in their eyes, in the way Dean is pressing himself against Roman’s thigh as he pulls on his slacks and in Seth’s earlier words. This is what they want, and who is he to deny them? 

 

So he relaxes against his desk and lets them tug his pants down so that they pool around his ankles. The first touch of Dean’s lips to his thigh sends a bolt of electricity through him, goes straight to his cock that’s straining against the confines of his briefs. His mouth is hot and wet, kissing, licking and biting at Roman’s thigh, making his way towards his boxer covered cock. Seth has stopped his ministrations just to watch Dean with a lazy smirk. Seth’s hand reaches out and softly caresses Dean’s cheek, his hand slowly slipping and the back of his neck to thread through his blonde curls. 

 

“Look how eager he is.” Dean already looks blissed out, eyes blown wide and looking like he’s in some sort of  _ space  _ and Roman can’t deny it doesn’t make his whole body even hotter. His cock is throbbing and he lets out an almost pained hiss when Seth finally rids him of his boxers, the cool air of the room hitting the heated flesh of his cock. He’s so hard, achingly so, desperate to be touched. Roman doesn’t really have much time to ask for anything, because within a second Seth is swallowing him down. 

 

Roman can’t help but let out a loud, strangled moan at the sensation. Like Dean’s, Seth’s mouth is incredibly hot, engulfs him as he takes as much of Roman as he can. That, combined with Dean licking and kissing whatever Seth can’t fit in his mouth and palming his balls, has Roman’s breath hitching and his chest tightening. 

 

Even in the short spans of time he’d allowed himself to think of Dean and Seth like this, he’d never imagined  _ this.  _ Never thought of the two of them sharing his cock like he’s the best thing they’ve ever tasted. Slurping and swallowing, taking it in turns to take Roman’s cock all the way into their throat, sucking him with just enough force that Roman has to thread his hands through their hair to anchor himself. The constant attention and stimulation is driving him crazy, has his toes curling and the pressure building in his groin, balls tightening. There’s so many sensations that his mind goes into overdrive, while Seth fucks his own face Dean sucks one of Roman’s thumbs into his mouth, clearly needing something to do with himself while Roman’s cock is already taken. He licks and nibbles while looking up at him with those big blue eyes that mesmerise Roman every time and palms himself through his jeans. 

 

Seth had started touching himself through his shorts pretty much as soon as he got Roman’s cock in his mouth, but Dean had seemed to restrain himself and hadn’t dared to, but now it seems that it’s just  _ too much.  _ Roman gives him a gentle nod, because God knows what his voice would sound like, and Dean scrambles to undo his jeans and get his cock out. 

 

Roman groans at the sight, almost loses it when Seth moans around his cock, appreciating the view himself. He’s on the edge now, that familiar feeling in his gut, balls drawn impossibly tight and he’s tugging at Seth’s hair, mouth opening to give him warning. 

 

“So fucking close, boys.” Seth draws away immediately, snakes a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him in for a hot, open mouthed kiss. He pumps Roman’s cock with his hand with quick strokes. It tips Roman over the edge, rips the orgasm right out of him and he doesn’t have a second to warn them before thick, white streams of come shoot from his cock and cover both of their faces. 

 

Almost instantly, the two of them start to lick each other clean, tongues lolling out and collecting Roman’s come. It’s one of the dirtiest things Roman’s ever seen. 

 

“Holy shit,” Roman groans, falling back against the desk and trying to catch his breath, “That’s so hot.” The two of them smirk up at him and Roman knows that he’s well and truly fucked, has been lured in and trapped in their webs. After that, he doesn’t even want to be free. 

 

Roman curls his hands around both of their necks, “Get up here.” He pulls them to their feet and then flush against him, wastes no time in kissing them. Kissing two people at once is a little messy, uncoordinated as hell but Roman could care less, he can taste himself on their tongues and they’re getting each other off until they come at the same time, going limp and pliable in Roman’s arms. 

 

The three of them stay locked together as they come down from their highs, kissing softly before Roman finds his voice, albeit a little breathless. 

 

“What was that?”

 

It almost startles Roman when Dean is the one to speak, “We want you.” 

 

“And you want us, but you were too stubborn to do anything about it.” Seth chimes in, and Roman smooths his thumbs over their cheeks. 

 

“I’m meant to be looking after you, keeping you safe, not trying to sleep with you.” 

 

Seth rolls his eyes, “You can do all of those things at once, you know.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Dean nods along with Seth, “Yeah.” 

 

He kisses them again, then, and he doesn’t know whether they’ll get the hang of this, whether you  _ can  _ coordinate a kiss between three people, but right now, Roman doesn’t really care. He’ll take sloppy, messy, uncoordinated kisses if it means having Dean and Seth in his arms and in his home, right where they belong. 

 


End file.
